epicrapbattlesofhistoryfandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:BackToTheFuturama86/Guess the Movie, Revamped
EhHey bitches. Remember MrA's movie guessing blog? Well, I do, and I wanna remake it, since the last one died down. Anyways, here goes! Round 1 #'American Beauty' (1999) - A middle-aged man who feels his life has no meaning begins to live life on the edge by smoking pot and hitting on a teenage girl. (Guessed by DWAS) #'To Kill a Mockingbird' (1962) - The story of well-renowned lawyer who takes the case of a black man accused of raping his master's daughter. (Guessed by Scraw) #'The Truman Show' (1998) - A simple man slowly begins to realize that his entire life is in fact a reality TV show centered around him. (Guessed by Scraw) #'Saw' (2004) - Afflicted with cancer, a serial killer devises torturous traps for his victims that play to their mental weaknesses. (Guessed by DWAS) #'Planet of the Apes' (1968) - A group of astronauts whose voyage has sent them into the far future land on a planet inhabited by superintelligent primates. (Guessed by Bantha) #'Misery' (1990) - An author gets in a car crash and is taken in by a seemingly friendly nurse who is the author's self-proclaimed "biggest fan". (Guessed by Bantha) #'The Usual Suspects' (1995) - Five seemingly unrelated criminals are brought together for a lineup. Afterwards, they plan the heist of the century. All this is retold by one of the five men. (Guessed by Scraw) #'The Bridge on the River Kwai' (1957) - The story of British POWs who are ordered to build a bridge by their captors, but are having conflicting feelings over whether or not they should do so. (Guessed by Scraw) #'Inception' (2010) - It was all a dream. Or was it? (Guessed by Phil) #'Adaptation' (2002) - The story of a real-life screenwriter who is trying to make a book about flowers into a movie. Oh, and it has Nicolas Cage playing a pair of brothers. (Guessed by Phil) Round 2 #'Invasion of the Body Snatchers '(1956) - Aliens come to Earth and are taking the form of humans in their sleep. It had a remake in 1978 featuring one of the actors from the Hunger Games movies. (Guessed by Bantha) #'The Rocky Horror Picture Show' (1975) - A couple of newlyweds crash their car on their honeymoon and accidentally knock on the door of some cross-dressing aliens. (Guessed by MrA) #'The Lion King' (1994) - Disney's Hamlet. (Guessed by MrA) #'Goodfellas' (1990) - Following the life of real-life gangsters, just make sure you never say that he's "funny". (Guessed by MrA) #'Freddy vs. Jason' (2003) - Two horror icons duke it out, ending with one of them dead. Or is he? >;) (Guessed by Phil) #'How to Make an American Quilt' (1995) - A bride-to-be is told tales of romance and sadness from her elders as they construct a quilt. (Guessed by Scraw) #'The Treasure of the Sierra Madre' (1948) - Badges? (Guessed by Phil) #'The Good, The Bad, and the Ugly' (1966) - Three men are in search of gold hidden in a grave; one knows the name on the grave, one knows the name of the graveyard, and I have no idea what the hell the other guy does. (Guessed by MrA) #'The Dark Knight' (2008) - A psychopathic killer promises to kill a random person every day until a local crime fighter reveals his identiity. (Guessed by Bantha) #'Se7en' (1995) - Another psychopath, this time a calm one who (loosely) uses the Bible as the basis for his murders. (Guessed by Scraw) Round 3 #'The Wizard of Oz' (1939) - A girl is transported to a magical land during some terrible weather, where she must find a way to get back home. (Guessed by MrA) #'Trainspotting' (1996) - The story of a Scottish drug addict trying to leave the drug scene once and for all. (Guessed by Scraw) #'Jaws' (1975) - The sherriff of a New England town goes on a hunt to try to kill a deadly sea creature. (Guessed by MrA) #'Shaun of the Dead' (2004) - He's got an arm off! (Guessed by Scraw) #'American Psycho' (2000) - A young New Yourk banker does all the usual stuff: drugs, business, and murdering prostitutes and coworkers. (Guessed by Scraw) #'King Kong' (1933) - A gigantic dangerous jungle animal is brought to America to be in a movie. Totally thought that one through, didn't you? (Guessed by MrA) #'The Muppets Take Manhattan' (1984) - Family-favorite animals try (succesfully) to get their show on Broadway, while dealing with obstacles such as lack of money and their leader disappearing. (Guessed by MrA) #'Dead Poets Society' (1989) - A prep school gets a new, enthusiastic Latin teacher who really entertains his students. But it doesn't end too well for the main character or the teacher. (Guessed by MrA) #'Doubt' (2008) - Two nuns at a Catholic school/church try to exploit the possibility that the head pastor may be molesting the schoolboys. (Guessed by Joseph) #'Rushmore' (1998) - A brilliantly talented student at a boarding school falls in love with a teacher at his school, as does his father-figure, Bill Murray. (Guessed by Bantha) #'This Is Spinal Tap' (1984) - This list goes to eleven. (Guessed by Joseph) Round 4: Animation #'The Iron Giant' (1999) - A robotic alien is sent to Earth to destory it, but loses memory of his mission and is befriended by a young boy. (Guessed by Nikki) #'My Neighbor Totoro' (1988) - Two girls move to the country to be more near their sick mother, where they meet a big fluffy magical creature. (Guessed by Tesla) #'The Corpse Bride' (2005) - A young man, nervous about his upcoming wedding, accidentally proposes to a dead woman. (Guessed by Nikki) #'Who Framed Roger Rabbit?' (1988) - A half-animation half-live action film, a cartoon star is blamed for the murder of one of his associates and hires a private detective to find out who dunnit. (Guessed by Nikki) #'Beavis and Butt-Head Do America' (1996) - Two idiots travel across the country to find their stolen TV. (Guessed by Baby GG) #'The Adventures of Mark Twain' (1985) - An author and his creations go on a space journey to see a comet in this claymation adventure. (Guessed by Nikki) #'Watership Down' (1978) - Some rabbits try to defend their home from attackers, and there's a lot of blood and gore. Surprisingly, it's rated PG. (Guessed by Phil) #'Wizards' (1977) - On a post-apocalyptic Earth, a wizard and his fairies have to fight off the wizard's evil brother's bid for conquest. (Guessed by Phil) #'Fantastic Mr. Fox' (2009) - A fox and his family try to protect themselves against 3 farmers that they've been stealing from. (Guessed by Phil) #'The Phantom Tollbooth' (1970) - A boy who is bored with life finds a mysterious package in his room and is transported into a magical country feuding between words and numbers. (Guessed by Phil) Round 5: The Horror! #'Psycho' (1960) - A secretary steals her boss's money and leaves town, only to meet her fatal end at a roadside motel. Considered one of the best movies of all time by many. (Guessed by Stoff) #'The Shining' (1980) - A former teacher and his family take a winter job as caretaker for a hotel with a mysterious past... (Guessed by Nikki) #'Freaks' (1932) - A trapeze artist in a circus marries the leader of the side-show performers, but his friends soon find out that she only wants his inheritance. (Guessed by Night) #'Nosferatu: A Symphony of Horror' (1922) - A vampire expresses interest in a new residence, as well as the real estate agent's wife. (Guessed by Night) #'Nightmare on Elm Street' (1984) - A child molester/rapist who had been burned by local parents exacts his revenge upon the town's residents. (Guessed by Nikki) #'The Silence of the Lambs' (1991) - A young F.B.I. agent seeks the help of a psychopath in order to catch a different psychopath. (Guessed by Night) #'Rosemary's Baby' (1968) - A woman gives birth to a Satan-baby. (Guessed by Nikki) #'The Omen' (1976) - A different woman gives birth to a different Satan-baby. (Guessed by Nikki) #'The Sixth Sense' (1999) - A little boy sees dead people. (Guessed by Teddy) #'Twilight Zone: The Movie' (1983) - An anthology of 4 short stories based on a classic TV show. (Guessed by Night) Round 6 #'Edward Scissorhands' (1990) - The modern version of Frankenstein. A mad scientist creates a living creature that is unleashed upon society and is viewed by society as a threat. One of my all-time favorite movies. (Guessed by Night) #'West Side Story' (1961) - A gang-fighting musical based on a classic Shakespeare play. (Guessed by Bantha) #'O Brother, Where Art Thou?' (2000) - Yet another movie based on something else (This time, it's both The Oddysey and The Blues Brothers). A story of 3 escaped convicts trying to find buried treasure in the south during the 1930s. (Guessed by Bantha) #'Ghostbusters' (1984) - Who ya gonna call? (Guessed by Bantha) #'The Man Who Fell To Earth' (1976) - A humanoid alien played by a new wave rock artist comes to Earth to get water for his dying planet. (Guessed by Bantha) #'Taxi Driver' (1976) - A Vietnam War veteran tries to help reform an adolescent prostitute. (Guessed by Night) #'Zoolander' (2001) - A really dumb model is brainwashed into assassinating the Prime Minister of Malaysia. (Guessed by Piet) #'Donnie Darko' (2001) - A troubled teenager is haunted by a man in a rabbit costumethat tells him that the world will end in 28 days, 6 hours, 42 minutes, and 12 seconds. (Guessed by Night) #'Pulp Fiction' (1994) - The intertwining stories of two mob hitmen, a washed-up boxer, a crime boss, his wife, and two bank robbers. (Guessed by Bantha) #'Scanners' (1981) - The movie where the guy's head explodes. Probably other stuff happens too, but that's really all it's known for. (Guessed by Killer) Round 7 #'They Live' (1988) - A man finds a pair of sunglasses that allow him to see aliens disguised as people in their true form and the propaganda they're spreading on Earth. (Guessed by Nikki) #'Her' (2013) - A man falls in love with his OS. (Guessed by Nikki) #'The Room' (2003) - He did not hit her, he did not. (Guessed by Bantha) #'Space Jam' (1996) - Cartoon characters help a sports legend stop evil aliens that steal the powers of other sports legends. (Guessed by Wonder) #'Evil Dead II' (1987) - The only survivor of a zombie-like attack continues to hold up against the spirits in a cabin. (Guessed by CW) #'The Big Lebowski '(1998) - Donny, you're out of your element! (Guessed by Grinch) #'Labyrinth' (1986) - Creepy pedophilic Muppets and David Bowie's crotch. There's also probably a plot. (Guessed by Teddy) #'The Texas Chainsaw Massacre' (1974) - The original torture porn movie. Think The Hills Have Eyes meets Buffalo Bill (Guesed by Nikki) #'Harold and Maude' (1971) - A young man, obsessed with death and a frequent attendee of the funerals of strangers, meets an older woman that shows him the better parts of life. (Guessed by Nikki) #'The Italian Job '(1969) - A shipment of gold is planned to be stolen by way of a traffic jam as a distraction. Ends with a massive cliffhanger ;D (Guessed by Nikki) Round 8 #??? (1998) - A crazy journalist and his lawyer deliver a briefcase full of drugs to a U.S. city known for gambling and promiscuity. The Scores In order of score, then alphabetically Nikki Lee 1999 - 13 points Bantha117 - 11 points MrAwesome300 - 9 points Scrawland Scribblescratch - 9 points JPhil2.0 - 8 points NightFalcon9004 - 7 points DudeWithASuit- 2 points JosephHawk - 2 points Teddyfail - 2 points Baby GG - 1 point Captain Warrior - 1 point Killerface45 - 1 point Mrpietcaptain - 1 point Stofferex - 1 point Tesla Man - 1 point TheDoctorTenGrinch - 1 point WonderPikachu12 - 1 point Category:Blog posts